1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia systems, and in particular personal multimedia systems used to form libraries of multimedia including video and audio files.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's environment it is important to use commercially produced multimedia, i.e. analog and digital video, DVD's and CD's, in a manner consistent with industry license standards. Building personal libraries often consists of a rack of DVD and CD disks that are separately loaded into a player having one or more slots to hold the disks. Unless an individual creates a cataloging scheme, it is sometimes difficult to find a particular DVD or CD. Once a DVD containing a movie has been viewed, reviewing may not be as frequent as listening to a CD containing favorite music and the library of DVDs grows without frequent reuse.
A solution to the growing DVD library, which consumes space and requires physical organization, is to store video content into a personal video library and index the videos for future use. A user verification and a rights verification included in the personal video library guarantees the storage and use of the video's according to industry license standards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,226 (Robbin et al.) is directed to techniques for rendering a peripheral device, which includes a data storage device, capable of being unplugged without preparatory user actions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,797 B1 (Keung) is directed to a program for providing identity information of the rightful user for accessing a network central computer to obtain services and/or software products. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,540 B2 (Artigalas et al.) a method and device is directed to a recording and reading apparatus constituting a video reservoir in the home of the consumer. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,936 B1 (Kyojima et al.) a method and apparatus is directed to access right authorization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,403 (Keller et al.) is directed a music jukebox, which is configured for storing therein a music library. US 2004/0224638 (Fadell et al.) is directed to a media player system comprising a docking system, wireless capability, media storage and performing as a handheld music player. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,186 (Yuval et al.) a method and system is directed to controlling unauthorized access to information distributed to a user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,187 (Cohen) is directed to a video communication system that allows users to download a movie in digital format and store the movie locally for viewing at any time.